Pressure
by Black Mage Leah
Summary: Residents of Tortall crack under the pressure of their daily lives. And how do they release this pressure? By singing, of course!


A/n – This is my first attempt at a songfic. Please review and tell me what you think! Flame at your own risk, for I am a pyro, and will put the flames to whatever use I see fit, which is usually not to the benefit of the flamers.

Disclaimer – I don't own the TP characters. I don't own Simple Plan. I don't even own my computer. It's my dad's.

On to the fic.

Pressure: Chapter One – Shut Up!

It was a special night for the pages and squires, because Lord Wyldon had scheduled dinner entertainment for them that night!

Little did they know what kind of entertainment that would be.

Lord Wyldon stood up on the dais. All the pages and squires stood as well. "For your entertainment tonight, we have something very different. One of you has volunteered to sing for us, and now you will know who!" He smiled irritatingly. "Keladry of Mindelan, please do not keep us waiting."

Kel giggled – she had waited a long time for this moment! Apparently her Yamani mask and manners had snapped in half from the pressure of page training, and she was going to let everyone know exactly how she felt!

She stepped up onto a stage. For the purposes of this story, the stage was already set with Neal with an electric bass, Cleon with an electric guitar, and Merric on a drum set. Kel hopped up to the microphone and smiled nervously. "I'd like to dedicate my first song to my lord Wyldon."

Wyldon nodded. "Yes, very well. Let's begin, shall we?"

Kel took a deep breath, and turned on the mic. Neal, Cleon, and Merric began to jam away on there instruments. Kel began to sing.

_"There you go!  
_

_You're always so right!  
_

_It's all a big show!  
_

_It's all about you!_

You think you know  


_What everyone needs,  
_

_You always take time  
_

_To criticize me!_

_It seems like everyday  
_

_I make mistakes  
_

_I just can't get it right!_

It's like I'm the one  


_You love to hate,  
_

_But not today!"_

Lord Wyldon frowned. "I don't like where this is going." Kel continued without a care, getting right up in his face.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up!  
_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out, get out, get out!  
_

_Get out of my way!  
_

_Step up, step up, step up,  
_

_You'll never stop me!  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down!"_

Wyldon stood up in fury. "I will not be spoken to that way! Stop this instant!" But, alas, Kel was not to be stopped.

_"There you go!  
_

_You never ask why!  
_

_It's all a big lie!  
_

_Whatever you do_

You think you're special!  


_But I know, and I know  
_

_And I know, and we know  
_

_That you're not!_

You're always there to point  


_Out my mistakes  
_

_And shove them in my face!_

It's like I'm the one  


_You love to hate,  
_

_But not today!"  
_

"Stop right now or it will be punishment work for ALL of you!" Wyldon screamed, a vein in his forehead bulging. But not a single page heard him, as they were all on there feet, shaking their fists, jumping up and down, and singing along with Kel like they were at a rock concert.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up!  
_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out, get out, get out!  
_

_Get out of my way!  
_

_Step up, step up, step up,  
_

_You'll never stop me!  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

Will never bring me down!"

"This utter disrespect will stop before any of us are one minute older!" Wyldon screeched, but the squires were singing now too, and he couldn't even hear himself! But thankfully the music was quieting, the song must be over! But, no, Kel came right up to him, and continued to sing!

_"Don't tell me who I should be!  
_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me!  
_

_Don't tell me what I should do!  
_

_I don't wanna waste my time!  
_

_I'll watch you fade away!"_

Wyldon was so flabbergasted at the fact that he was being yelled at by a Lumpy page, that he didn't even say anything as the music returned to its original volume.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up!  
_

_Don't wanna hear it!  
_

_Get out, get out, get out!  
_

_Get out of my way!  
_

_Step up, step up, step up,  
_

_You'll never stop me!  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

Shut up, shut up, shut up!  


_Don't wanna hear it!  
_

_Get out, get out, get out!  
_

_Get out of my way!  
_

_Step up, step up, step up!  
_

_You'll never stop me!  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

Bring me down!  


_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Won't bring me down!  
_

_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Bring me down!  
_

_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Won't bring me down!  
_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

Kel took a satisfied bow. "Thank you, Corus! I'm here for the next year!" All the pages and squires cheered crazily, and many stormed up to her for autographs. They were halted by Lord Wyldon.

"THIS DISPLAY OF DISRESPECT WAS COMPLETELY UNESESSARY!" he screamed, "FOR YOUR INSOLENSE, YOU WILL _ALL_ BE SCRUBBING POTS FOR THREE HOURS A DAY FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS!" He was ignored, of course, as the boys carried Kel, Neal, Cleon, and Merric out of the room like a bunch of crazed groupies. In this stampede, he was knocked out and got amnesia, and spent a few weeks with the nice healers. When he was better, he never remembered that the whole thing happened. Everyone else, of course, would never forget.


End file.
